underline
by Sequizurx
Summary: so he would underline it three times, just to make it stand out more importantly on plain white paper. au, crack, auronxsetzer.


-----x

unde_r_ **line**

-----x

**Underline**; Setzer wasn't all that clever. But he knew a great deal of things and did not hesitate to tell people about them. Perhaps this was one of the great many flaws in his armour; he liked to boast and brag and big himself up. Whenever he wrote his name down (which wasn't very often, as he wasn't the intellectual type) he would underline it three times with a ruler, just to make it stand out importantly on the lined white paper.

**Supporter**; He liked Struggling; it was his favourite sport, beating football and rugby by miles. He liked the idea that while he was on the Sandlot brandishing his neon blue bat, all eyes were on him. Well, him and his opponent, but whoever his opponent was, they never lasted long. He was the reigning champion, and he had dozens of supporters swooning over him.

**Tree**; Auron was tall. As tall as a tree. He grew irritated quickly by the fact that wherever he went, he always found droopy branches of irritating green leaves patting him triumphantly on the head or caressing his hunched shoulders. "Grrrph" he would grunt moodily, and take a swipe at them with his sword. Sometimes he would slice a whole branch off without realising it, and it would crash to the ground, leaves strewn across the ground, arm lifeless without the tree.

**Wrapping**; Auron was never good at giving presents, and at preparing them he was no better. His weak attempts to wrap a gift always went awry, sellotape attaching itself to his limbs, paper ripping brutally, ribbons slyly winding their way up, up, up and around his arms and legs, binding him cruelly to floor, unable to escape.

**Take**; "Here, take this," he says, thrusting the box in his hands forwards. The paper shrouding its appearance is purple and glittery, the light from somewhere, where, he wasn't sure, the paper sparkling and shining and then tearing and crumpling as he tugs at it and rips into it, sinking his nails into Auron's heard work, the ribbons slipping off and falling to the floor.

**Refusal**; "I don't want this, what the hell do I want with a crappy little present from a loser like you?" Setzer laughs nastily. "Take it back, what use is it to me?" His smirk spreads widely across his face, his teeth glittering with the evil white glint of Hollywood stars, although he is not one. He's not a star, although he claims to be one.

**Must**; Auron nods, not frowning but not smiling either. "Take it," he murmured. "You must." The edges of his mouth curl up as he speaks, his gruff voice echoing around Setzer's ears and the starts of a wry, smug smile playing on his lips.

**Archive**; Setzer already has a lot of gifts from fans. Or at least, he says he does, but whether it's true or not nobody can be sure. Setzer claims that he keeps them all stashed away in a secret safekeeping spot that nobody but him can ever find. Well, no wonder they can't find his special archive if it doesn't exist, some people might say. So what does he want with Auron's gift? He doesn't know, doesn't know what it is.

**Traffic**; It was always constant one-way traffic where Setzer and Auron were concerned. Always a question of who was better, like two gummi ships hurtling head-on through the sky in opposite directions, drawing so close to each other that somebody has to crash. They had once been friends, years ago, and they had shared everything. That was before Auron went off to fight Sin and got veiled and crippled by scars and injuries, before Setzer took up Struggling and his newfound popularity went to his head. Their friendship hadn't survived their competitivity, but feelings and memories were always just lingering hopefully beneath the surface.

**Ruling**; "A ruler," Setzer mutters. "I don't see you for ten years and you get me a _ruler_!?"  
Auron smirks, a proper smirk, finally, that slightly resembles a smile, if you squint. "I've read newspapers and heard things about you while I've been away," he tells his silver-haired companion. "I've read about your little habits." Setzer frowns uncertainly. "What... what d'you mean?" he asks warily. Auron smiles wryly, an proper smile, a real one at last.

"Now that you have this ruler," he explains. "You can underline your name."

* * *

**a/n:** yay! hehe. auronxsetzer xDD this was written to kill writer's block using a random pairing generator and a random word generator. the words i used as prompts, and the pairing was auronxsetzer, as i'm sure you've noticed. the sites and stoof were recommended to me by skitts. and they really did help, i'm as "block"'d as i was before, but it doesn't make much difference as i hafta go now anyway. review? please? 


End file.
